Synchronous buck voltage converters are widely used in power supplies for portable computers, servers, telecommunication devices, computing applications, and various other portable systems. Unfortunately, many buck converters are fairly large so that they can handle high current levels at high switching frequencies and may do so with lower switching efficiency.